Transducers are often exposed to the environment, whereby, in certain circumstances, moisture can enter the transducer. This could especially happen if the receiver is inside the ear canal, which is a warm and humid environment, where the transducer housing has a lower temperature than the air in the ear canal, which will be the situation e.g. when the receiver is thermally connected to the outside world. Warm air with a high relative humidity enters the cooler transducer, where the air cools and the relative humidity increases. If the relative humidity reaches 100%, condensation takes place, causing water droplets in the transducer. These droplets tend to at least temporarily degrade the performance of the transducer. In some situations, condensed water can cause damage to the motor/sensor of the transducer.